Your Sweet Sweet Lovin' Won't You Put It On Me
by ExplicitMoxViolence
Summary: Inspired by Dean's latest promo where he claims he got out of bed 'very early' i.e. 11am. Renee tries to lure him out of bed with breakfast, but it turns out he has other ideas. Smut. Potential for a part two if anybody wants one.


**Disclaimer:** **Anything you recognise, including characters, belong to their respective owners.** **This is a work of fiction and does not represent reality, please treat it as such.**

 **Your Sweet Sweet Lovin' Won't You Put It On Me**

 **-x-**

Renee awoke slowly, the afterglow of a perfect night's sleep thrumming through her body from the top of her head to her toes as they caressed the calf of her slumbering companion.

Well-rested, she revelled in the warmth of his big body, his chest rising and falling underneath her breast.

He looked so sweet when he was sleeping. So vulnerable. It made her smile.

Nuzzling her head back into his chest, she laid her ear directly over his heart, the thumping noise filling her own chest with warmth.

She lay there like that for another half hour, snoozing lightly and just enjoying the time with him. It was rare she got a chance to just cuddle with him in the morning without one of them having to be somewhere.

When her stomach started rumbling, she decided it was time to get up. Gently untangling her legs from his, she slipped out of his hold. Pressing the softest kiss to his lips, she tucked the blankets back around him to keep him warm and went in search of the room service menu. Biting on her bottom lip as she studied it, she picked out some pancakes, eggs and fruit and ordered it in a whisper so she wouldn't wake him.

As she waited for the food, she busied herself packing up their bags. As usual, Jon's clothes were flung all over the place. His jeans were on the floor in the bathroom, his shirt thrown haphazardly across the dresser. She blushed when she found her panties draped over the lampshade and tossed it all in his suitcase, closing it so the room service staff wouldn't get a shock. She was painting her toe nails a pretty pale pink when they knocked at the door.

Snatching up one of Jon's oversized shirts, she pulled it over her head and answered the door.

"Would you like me to serve your breakfast for you ma'am?" the young waiter asked.

Renee shook her head, handing him a tip with a smile. "That's okay, my boyfriend's sleeping and he's grumpy in the mornings"

He chuckled. "Thank you ma'am, enjoy your food"

"Oh I will" Renee murmured to herself, lifting one of the domed lids and moaning at the scent of the pancakes.

She pulled the little trolley into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Jon…" she called quietly, putting two pancakes on a plate for herself before loading four onto one for him. "Breakfast is here"

He stirred, pulling the duvet higher on his chest and rolling over to bundle himself in further.

She smiled.

"Don't you want some pancakes?" she tried. "I got syrup"

"Mmm" he groaned, pressing his face into the pillow.

She moaned at the delicious taste of her first bite, unable to resist finishing her plate as Jon went straight back to sleep. She always complained about how lazy he was in the morning, but really, she found it adorable. Sleepy Jon was one of her favourites, up there next to cuddly Jon and horny Jon.

Clambering back onto the bed, she sat up on her knees and peeled back the blankets until his fluffy hair poked out. Carding her fingers through it and scratching at his scalp, he moaned at the pleasurable sensation. His eyes were still firmly closed though.

"Baby…wake up" she whispered, pressing her lips to his. He didn't respond to the kiss, his soft breaths tickling her face.

She kissed him again, harder this time and sure enough, she felt him slowly start to respond, his lips beginning to move against hers and his tongue slipping between her lips. She felt him lift the blankets and drag her under. Now lying flush against him, her body on top of his, she felt his morning arousal.

"You're awake now huh?" she mumbled, giving him more access to her neck as he sucked and nipped at the skin there.

He didn't speak just pushed his hips up in search of friction. She felt his pre-cum wet against her hip and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Breakfast is getting cold…" she warned him.

"You taste like syrup" he rasped.

"Come eat…then we can fool around"

He shook his head, thrusting against her hip, eyes closed.

"I'm hungry for something else" he breathed, one hand slipping between them to find that spot between her legs, the other squeezing her breast. "C'mon Nae…feel how bad I need you right now"

She took the hint and he pushed his hips up hard when her fingers closed around his length. He was hot in her hand.

"You sure you don't want some breakfast first?" she teased, running the thumb of her free hand under his eye to catch the sleep there.

"Does it feel like I want breakfast first?" he countered, thrusting up into her hand again.

"Not really" she smiled.

"C'mere then" he kissed her again, a hard, teeth-clashing kiss that stole her breath and filled her with the same need that was pulsing through his body.

He threw his head back in ecstasy when she slithered her way down his body.

She bit her bottom lip, looking up at him from under her lashes.

"Jesus Nae…you're so gorgeous"

She blushed, nuzzling into his palm when he stroked her cheek.

"I love you" she whispered before taking him into her mouth. Dipping her head, she formed a tight seal over the very tip of his cock.

It felt like a vacuum sucking his brains right out of his dick. His hips came off the mattress as he fought to hold back a shout of pleasure. He lost his mind as she exercised her knowledge of everything that made him crazy.

"Shit!" he cried out, giving in to making some noise. "Stop…fuck…I'm gonna fucking cum any second"

She pulled back at the warning, feeling him swell in her hand. Switching her attention to his balls, she kept him teetering right on the edge.

"Oh god…oh fuck" he cried out, twitching helplessly against his stomach, precum pooling in his navel.

"No!" he stopped her as she tried to touch his cock. "I'll cum if you touch me…"

"Maybe I want you to" she teased, running her nail along the sensitive skin under the crown.

"Oh fuck" he groaned, arching up in desperation. He was dying to go over the edge, but at the same time, he didn't want to until he was inside her.

She used her tongue and her fingers, keeping him right on the edge until he was crying out and begging.

He lost his mind when she swallowed him all the way down. He felt the delicious pressure of her throat tight around him and had to fight the heat threatening to end this all too soon.

When she sat up, lips red and eyes glassy, he tried to clear his head enough to think. He didn't need to though, because she rolled them over, her hand on his shoulder letting him know just what she wanted.

He went to work, trying to ignore his own arousal as he pleasured her. He prided himself on being spectacular at oral, and he was, working her until she was writhing. He gripped her hips hard to stop her from breaking his nose. It didn't take long, her breath hitching as she let out a keening wail. as Her thighs quivered as she tried to escape his tongue, too sensitive but he knew that if he carried on, and worked through the painful sensitivity, that he could send her over that peak again.

He was right, she was almost sobbing now, clinging to the headboard as he worked. She shuddered, collapsing in exhaustion. He had to take a few deep breaths of his own, realising he almost went over the edge just from hearing and feeling her climax for him.

Now she was dazed and content, he slipped inside her. She gasped at the intrusion, tossing her head back in ecstasy as he controlled the pace, thrusting up as he desperately sought release.

She came again before he finished and was flopped against his chest, whispering soft words of encouragement

"I wanna feel you…come on baby…love you so much…"

That did it. With a cry he didn't recognise as his own, his hips pistoned up and he lost it, releasing all the pent up tension. The sensation had his eyes rolling back in his head.

"I love you" she whispered, running her nails over his scalp soothingly.

He was exhausted, and she let him rest his weight on her as he came down from the high.

"Don't go back to sleep" she warned with a laugh.

"Just a few more minutes" he mumbled.

"Jon!" she laughed. "It's gone 11am!"

"Yeah…it's early"

"Get up lazy bum" she smacked him on the ass.

"Ow!" he frowned.

"You're heavy, get off" she shoved him until he rolled onto his side, lying there naked as the day he was born. "Get some food in you and get dressed before Joe comes by to take you to the gym and gets an eyeful"

"He's seen it all before" Jon waved a hand in the general direction of his junk.

"Yeah well I doubt he wants to see it right now" she raised a brow.

"You telling me you're not enjoying the view?" he teased, turning onto his side and posing with a hand under his head.

Her face broke into a big smile and she leaned down to kiss him again.

"Your pancakes are cold now" she pouted.

"I don't care" he assured her. "Thank you for ordering them for me. You always look after me"

"That's 'cause you're always a big baby in the morning" she pushed his curls back out of his face.

"I love you" he told her, running his hands over the soft skin of her lower back.

"Love you too" she beamed.

He loved seeing how happy it made her to hear those three words. He never would have believed he could make someone smile so much just by telling them he loved them.

When he made no move to get up, she relented.

"You want me to feed you?" she asked.

"Well…if you insist" he grinned.

Gathering up a plate full of food, she sat cross-legged on the bed and fed him, forkful by forkful.

When he was done, she smiled down at him with adoration in her eyes.

The way she was looking at him made his heart beat hard in his chest.

She reached down, swiping some syrup from the corner of his mouth and cupping his jaw to bring him in for a sweet kiss.

Later that evening, at the Smackdown taping, he found himself standing over her cutting his promo for the night. As he spoke the words "Well, I woke up early this morning…very early…like eleven…" he saw the flash of humour in her eyes as she gave him a look that said 'I know…I was there'.

He couldn't help but think that he was the luckiest guy on the planet. He couldn't keep the grin off his face for the rest of the show.

 **\- x -**

 **Sorry for the hiatus, hope this made up for it!**


End file.
